Mission
by CielFangirl325
Summary: Roy and Riza go on a mission together, visiting somewhere from their past.


"Our mission is here?" Riza Hawkeye questioned, looking around at her surroundings. The place her and the Colonel were was very familiar to both of them. It was the hill that overlooked Riza's childhood home, which was also the place where her and her partner first met when they were young.

Roy Mustang nodded, arms crossed over his chest. "We're supposed to be undercover, but that part doesn't come until we get into the old house."

Riza raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Colonel? What are we even doing here?" Said colonel had told his lieutenant nothing about their mission up until this moment.

"Scar has been spotted in this area." Roy explained. "We're here to see if he's hiding anywhere."

Riza nodded. "Why do we have to be undercover, Colonel?"

"So if Scar is here, he won't suspect us and run off." Riza nodded again. Roy silently began to descend the steep, grassy hill slowly. Riza followed. Both took great care not to slip and tumble down the hill in a heap, although they had a few close calls.

Minutes later, both colonel and lieutenant were at the bottom of the hill, safe and sound. The windows of the tiny house were messily boarded over and the garden was very overgrown, completely obscuring parts of the dwelling from view in some places. The roof was also practically falling onto the ground.

Roy vaulted smoothly over the dilapidated fence surrounding the small cottage that was in even worse shape than the fence around it. Riza followed suit and both walked right into the little house as the rickety door had fallen off its rusted brass hinges.

Riza looked around the cottage with a sigh. "This place is as dingy as it was when we lived here." Roy remarked. Riza nodded. Roy began to snoop around in the cupboards. He stuck his face in one and nearly gagged. "There's some milk in there that looks and smells like its been spoiled for at least a decade! No wonder Fullmetal hates the stuff."

The sniper rolled her eyes. "You said we've got to go undercover. Where are our disguises?"

"Follow me." The Flame Alchemist led her upstairs. Up the stairs was a narrow hallway. There were four doors in said hallway. One on the right, one to the left, one straight ahead, and then the door to the attic above them on the ceiling.

Riza turned to her companion, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips. "You're saying that you think there are clothes still in our rooms?" Said companion nodded. The blonde woman rolled her eyes. "Even if there happens to still be some clothing in there, do you really think any of it will still fit? We've grown, moron!"

Roy shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Everything is." With that, he turned to the left and went into his old room.

Riza sighed. She turned to the right and went into the room, locking the door behind her. Everything from floor to ceiling was covered by a thick layer of dust. She sighed once more and strode over to her closet, throwing the door open. After a fit of coughing and some momentary blindness from all the dust, Riza looked around the cramped space. Only one item of clothing was in the closet, a strapless white dress made of layers of chiffon. Realizing she had no other choice, Riza stripped down and put the dress on. To disguise herself further, she took her hair down and pinned her bangs to the side.

After deeming her appearance satisfactory, a now rather feminine looking Riza opened the door and peeked out into the hallway Roy saw her peeking out and chuckled. "Come on, Lieutenant. You can't look that awful." Said Lieutenant rolled her eyes and open the door, stepping out of her room. Her superior looked away.

She sighed. "What were you saying about me not looking that awful?"

"You don't." Roy turned his eyes back to his subordinate, looking her over. "You own a dress? Since when?" Riza just shrugged. Roy was wearing a shabby white (or used-to-be white) button down and dark jeans. Neither had on any shoes.

Tired of waiting around, Roy grabbed Riza's hand. "Come on. We should start by searching the perimeter." Riza nodded, watching as Roy jumped out of the second floor window and landed smoothly on his feet. Riza followed his lead, but wasn't expecting to be caught by her companion. Roy set her down without a word and began to walk along the fence line, checking to see if the fence or anything close to it had been disturbed. Needless to say, Riza followed. Just because she wanted to and she could, the Hawk jumped onto the fence and began to walk on it like a balance beam. Roy looked up at her, eyebrows raised. "You don't have shoes on. You could get a splinter or even a nail in your foot."

"The same could be said for you, Colonel." Riza remarked, holding her arms out to either side of her. Roy chuckled and climbed onto the fence as well, walking behind his childhood friend. Riza turned and looked out into the distance. "Look. The neighbors still have horses."

Roy nodded. He suddenly got an idea. He jumped down from the fence. "Wait here." Riza nodded, watching as Roy caught two horses from the field, one black as coal and the other white as snow, and led them over to the fence.

Riza scowled and put her hands on her hips. "That's stealing, Colonel!"

Roy shrugged and got on the black horse. "We'll return them, so it's not. By the way, call me Roy. It's less suspicious." Riza sighed and nodded, getting off the fence and onto the white horse. Roy grinned. "Let's go check the woods. Race you!" He kicked his horse into a gallop, laughing. Riza smirked and galloped after him.

As they got into the woods they slowed to a lazy trot. "Should we split up?" Riza asked. Roy nodded. "Meet back at this big tree in, say twenty minutes?" Riza nodded and trotted off to the left, Roy to the right. Everything went without incident, with the exception of Riza's horse spooking at every other thing they came across.

Twenty minutes later the Hawk and the Mustang met up back at their point. "Nothing." Riza told the Colonel. "You?" Roy shook his head. Riza sighed. "I'm starting to think this was a false sighting." Roy nodded. Riza wasn't very far off. In all truth, Scar hadn't been spotted out here at all. Roy just wanted an excuse to spend some time with his friend. Did Roy Mustang think of Riza Hawkeye as just a friend? No.

"There's one place we haven't checked." Roy told her. "I found a clearing a mile or so from here. I wanted to go with backup because its so open." Riza nodded, and both walked their horses to said clearing.

The clearing looked like something you'd see on the front of a post card, or hear about in a book. White and purple wildflowers were scattered through the long grass, and butterflies were nestled in secret places. Wild horses were grazing on the outskirts of the area. Riza smiled at Roy, who grinned and kicked his horse into a gallop. Riza followed. Both horses got up to top speed quickly, bucking and tossing their heads in delight. Roy whooped and hollered like the hooligan he was. Riza rolled her eyes, laughing.

Riza got a sudden impulsive streak and let go of the horse's long mane, holding her hands out like wings. Her dress and hair hair flew behind her, mimicking her mount's mane.

Roy turned his head and watched, smiling. An impulsive streak flew through him as well. "Hey Riza!"

"What?" Said girl asked, laughing.

"There's something I've been forgetting to tell you for a long time now!"

"What?"

Roy took a deep breath. It was now or never. "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, galloping far ahead.

"Roy!" Riza shrieked, blushing slightly as she galloped after him. "Don't be stupid!"

"I'm not!"

"Liar!"

"You're the liar! You're gorgeous!"

"You're still stupid!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The two continued to banter back and forth like children. All the while, their mounts bucks got more forceful. Riza's horse reared and bucked so forcefully that said woman tumbled off backwards. Roy joined her in the grass moments later. Both rolled around in a heap, laughing.

After both caught their breath, Roy turned to Riza. "You know, Riza? I was telling the truth when I said you were beautiful, and I'm telling you the truth when I say I love you." To the colonel's surprise, his lieutenant turned and kissed him.


End file.
